Stabbit
"Hop To The Top!" -Stabbit's official catchphrase '''Stabbit '''is a rabbit Skylander in the Skylanders series. He is of the Magic element. He has a Dark counterpart and a Legendary counterpart. Background Personality Stabbit is a rabbit who is a bit of a showoff. Biography Stabbit's a magician with a passion for making the crowd love him. Story Backstory Stabbit used to be a travelling magician, visiting all the local islands in Skylands. One day, something went horribly wrong at one of his shows. He trying pulling a man out of his hat. However, while trying to pull something out, Kaos' minions attacked the show, disrupting the spell and making Stabbit pull a sword out. Sadly, this did rip his hat. In order to save his show, but more importantly Skylands, Stabbit took the sword and defeated all the minions. Impressed by his skills, Eon asked Stabbit to join the Magic Element as a Skylander. Gameplay Stats * Strength: 150 * Defense: 200 * Speed: 290 * Luck: 150 Abilities * Sword Attack: Stabbit stabs enemies with a sword. * Magic Strike: Stabbit uses his wand to shoot magic. * Veggie Power: Stabbit eats his carrot and his attacks do more damage. * Fast Run: Stabbit gets a speed boost. * Abra Cadabra: Stabbit can hold the magical blast. * Cute Giant: Stabbit turns into a giant by eating a carrot. First Path (Upgrades sword and carrot attacks): * Farm Shield: While Stabbit is giant, he has a patch of fruit and vegetables protecting him. * Sword Throw. Stabbit can throw his sword. * Powerful Sword: His combo with a sword is more powerful. Second Path (Upgrades magic): * Stunning Performance: His magic attack stuns enemies. * Charge Up: Charge up your wand. * Mix It Up: He mixes up his wand and carrot, making a really powerful blast. Soul Gem: * Slide Fast: Hold the fast button to slide. Quotes * Hop to the top! * Let's do a jump-cut! * Take a stab at something new! * It's tragic; you got beaten by my magic! * Not just a cutey! * Oh blast! - when firing a Magic Blast at enemies. * How I miss my shows. I need more of this. - when opening a treasure chest. * Going for the glory! - when checking stats. * Wipe away your inhibitions! * Is this hat magic? - when getting a hat. * Dazzling! * New name, new possibilities! - when given a new nickname. * I think it's better than having "Stab" in my name. See also * Dark Stabbit * Legendary Stabbit Legendary StabbitTrivia * He is voiced by the same voice actor as Hoot Loop. Coincidentally, they are both part of the Magic Element. * According to Activision, Stabbit was apparently performing to trolls on the night he got his sword. * Master Eon gave him his new hat. * Apparently, during dinner time, Stabbit will usually put on a magic show. * He is currently the only rabbit Skylander. * Some people got an exclusive Silver Stabbit. Category:Magic Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Originals Category:Skylanders: Originals Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Male Characters Category:Starter Pack Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Skylanders: Battlecast Category:Male characters